I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to air purification systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method of monitoring air purification systems that utilize one or more electronic discharge devices.
II. Discussion of the Related Art
Air purification systems may be used to address growing concerns over pollution, air-born biological materials, allergens, and the need to provide a clean environment for the production of advanced electronic materials. Such air purification systems sometimes use an electronic discharge device (EDD) installed in heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems. The electronic discharge device provides germicidal treatment using ultra-violet (UV) radiation to eradicate harmful microorganisms in the air and on surfaces of an air handling unit of the air purification system. Optimum performance of an air purification system depends on the electronic discharge devices operating at peak efficiency.
Electronic discharge devices commonly used in air purification systems have a finite lifetime and must be replaced periodically. In current systems, a device may malfunction, unknown to a maintenance provider, resulting in a significant delay in replacing the device. Degradation in performance due to the device malfunctioning may substantially reduce purification capabilities of the system.
Some air purification systems are provided with status indicators, for example, a status indicator window or a light-emitting diode (LED). Some air purification systems are mounted on air handling units with limited physical access making it difficult to view the status indicator window or LED. It may also be difficult to monitor an operational status of a particular electronic discharge device when the status indicator is provided at a location proximate the purification system.
Additionally, typical electronic discharge device status indicators use electrical properties such as voltage, current, and resistance sensed at various locations within the device to determine an operational status of an electronic discharge device. Such configurations are ill-suited for retro-fitting and may not be able to provide a comprehensive description of a status of an electronic discharge device.